deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Roger Jr. Vs. Kangaskhan
Roger Jr. vs. Kangashkhan is a What-If? Death Battle pitting Roger Jr. and his mother from Tekken against Kangaskhan and her son from Pokémon. Description Tekken Vs. Pokémon! Kangaroos are meet mundially by their "hand-to-hand" combat abilities and because the female ones carry with their kids in a bag. This time, we'll know what happens when two duos of fightging kangaroos clash! Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Kangaroos. We know that they have a very weird combat style compared to other animals. Boomstick: One that tries to copy the boxing, unless their's isn't exactly that, but a lot of random grabs and scratches. And sometimes, powerful kicks! Wiz: Also, isn't new that female Kangaroos carry with their babies in an stomach bag with the intention of protecting them, even if that cost their lives. Boomstick: That's really cute! Wiz: Yeah, it is, and there are bunch of kangaroos tamed to fight, but none like these two duos. Boomstick: Roger Jr. and his mother, Tekken's family of boxing Kangaroos. Wiz: And Kangaskhan and her child, Nindento's parent pokémon. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job, to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle! Roger Jr. (Cue Heavenly Garden) Boomstick: Hey Wiz, it's true that you the scientists make experiments on animals? Wiz: Yeah Boomstick, that's true. Most times, we use animals as our former hosts for experiments, because is very dangerous to use hum- Boomstick: You monsters! You not deserve to be called humans! Wiz: Come on Boomstick, that's nothing compared to the things we saw while doing Death Battle. Boomstick: Oh, yeah. You're right. No problem, continue then. Wiz: Thanks. There are a lot of military scientist labs, like the Mishima Zaibatsu. This company didn't have the best scientist to be honest, and that's the reason why Kazuya kidnapped the Doctor Bosconovitch. Boomstick: A poor oldman creator of Pinocchio, alias Alisa, a military robot called Jack, and the genetically engineered or bio-weapons Alex, the cloned Drom... Drome... Dromae... the dinosaur! Wiz: And Roger, the kangaroo. Both alterated genetically to have the genes of a martial artist. However, Kazuya thought that they were worthless creations, and tried to kill them. Boomstick: But they managed to escape! And after that, they met Armor King, who taught them how to fight. And for some reason, they decided to enter the Iron Fist Tournament. Wiz: During the tournament, Jun Kazama, a member of the wildlife protection, befriended them and brought Roger and Alex to Australia, were they would be safe. In Australia, Roger got married with a female Kangaroo, and they had a child, Roger Jr. Boomstick: 20 years after Roger escaped, he was kidnapped, and Jr. though, along with his mother, that they had to rescue him! What a cute family! (Cue Poolside) Wiz: They entered the Iron Fist Tournament again, searching for answers, and at the end, they found Roger. discovering that he was living a relaxed life, without worrying about his wife, or his son. Boomstick: That remembers me my dad... I wonder where he is... Why, dad? ''*sob*'' Wiz: Uhhh... Sure. Don't worry Boomstick, surely the cigar store was far away and... He ran out of gasoline. Boomstick: You think so? ''*sob*'' Wiz: Yeah. Now, we need to finish this, okay? Boomstick: Yeah, we have to, dumbass. Wiz: Well... After they found Roger and made him fly through the air a couple of times, they became a family again. Boomstick: Until they got divorced, of course. Yeah, kangaroos can marry now. Go ahead, zoophilicals. Wiz: Jr. and his mother gave Roger a few hard times because of that, however, Jr's relationship with his father is a very good one, as they practice boxing together, also Roger still tries to reconquer his ex-wife. Boomstick: God knows that one day he will, and he'll live along his family, especially his dear son, forever! Wiz: Sure, Boomstick... Anyway, the entire kangaroos family uses a very unique fighting style, the Commando Wrestling. Boomstick: Only available for genetically enginereed creatures resulting from military experiments, kiddos! Wiz: The Commando Wrestling was teached by the First Armor King to Roger and Alex, and Roger teached it to his ex-wife and son too. Boomstick: And, that explains why we have a family of super fighting kangaroos here, good job, Wiz. Wiz: This fighting style, features an unusual combination of confusing, dynamic maneuvers and Pro-Wrestling throws, including incredibly fast punching combinations, front kicks and tail sweeps. Boomstick: 'Cause of that, this duo has a long list of moves. Wiz: Like the Bubbin Dance, which consists on moving their hands in form of a circle, slightly increasing their strength. The Galaxy Uppercut, which is a powerful Uppercut from below. The Animal Circle, which is a jump followed by turns, thus striking their opponent with their tail several times, to finally fall to the ground and throw a kick. Boomstick: The Helicopter Kick, which is exactly the same as the Tatsumonkey Senpukaka. The Animal Uppercut, a strongest version of the Galaxy Uppercut. The Animal Smash, which is a head smash. The Running Toe Drop, a jump followed by spins and a powerful kick. The Windmill punch, which is a punch charged by movig their hands like a windmill. Wiz: The Exploder, which is a jump followed by a kick that sends their opponents flying. The Head Stomp, in which they grabs their opponents by the head, and using their legs, they hit their head. The Tasmanian Doormat, where they grab their opponent and kicks their head consecutive times. The Capital Punishment, which is a jump followed by a punch. The Kangaroos stomp, a high jump followed by... That, a Stomp. Boomstick: But their powerful punch, is the Animal Gigaton Punch. Wiz: Which is a very powerful punch that requires concentration and time to charge. It's almost the same as the Windmill punch, just stronger, and it can knock down their opponents if it completely charged, and confuse them. Boomstick: They can make Elbow Drops too! Also, The Commando Wrestling allows them to do some of Armor King's moves! Like the Frankensteiner, an attack that doubles as a throw at close range. Wiz: The Giant Swing, in which Roger Jr's mom grabs their opponent by the feet and starts swinging them wildly in the air, eventually letting go and sending their opponent flying. Boomstick: The Pile Driver. In this one, the female kangaroo grabs her opponent, turns him upside-down, and drops into a sitting position, driving the opponent head-first into the mat. Wiz: And the Tombstone Pile Driver, th- Boomstick: Oh man, that's the one of the Undertaker! Wiz: Yeah, it i- Boomstick: That's awesome! Wiz: Sure, let- Boomstick: I wanna be like him some-''' Wiz: Damn, shut up! '''Boomstick: ... (Cue Electric Fountain) Wiz: Ejem. This move differs from the regular Pile Driver, as the opponent is now facing the kangaroos instead of outwards, and the duo drops to their knees when performing the move instead of sitting down, resulting in a much heavier impact for the opponent. Boomstick: And that's why it's awesome! Wiz: Jr's and his mom fighting abilities allows them to do powerful combos, reaching up to 10 consecutive hits and even more if they can connect with others. And although Jr's mother isn't a genetically alterated kangaroo, they both have demostrated impresive feats. Boomstick: Like punch out the crap of daddy so hard that they sent him flying across the roof and dissapear in the sky. Two times. One by Roger's ex-wife and the other by his son. ''' Wiz: And shoot down a metal plated door with one kick, this by Jr. '''Boomstick: They also defeated Mokujin! Tekken's master of mimicry! Wiz: Who defeated Jinpachi Mishima, grandfather of Kazuya and holder of a great demon power, which lets him be physically stronger than others who have picked up and thrown objects weighing over 80 tons with ease. Boomstick: That's really nice, I guess! Wiz: Yeah, It is. Also, Roger Jr. and his mom were able to hold their own against Jin, who kept up with Lars, which has easily reacted to bullets and rockets, plus deflected a missile with nothing but an uppercut; and is stronger and faster than Heihachi, who withstood an explosion that caused a huge crater, and caught a bullet with his mouth easily. Boomstick: He caught a bullet with his mouth? People can do that? Damn! I'll try too! ''*Goes off screen*'' Wiz: Wait. Boomstick, what are you doing? Wait! *A shotgun's shot is heared* ... ... ... Boomstick: I'm okay! Wiz: Pfff... Continuing... Jr and his Motther are formidable fighters, with novelty moves contrasted with dangerous and varied attacks to mix up and unbalance their opponents. From almost any distance they can spring forward with attacks that interrupt defence, give big knockdowns and full launches. However, they can be knocked down and felt confused if they take a very strong punch, and although their attitude is a very happy one, they can fall onto anger's guidance quite easily, especialy Jr's mom. Either way, they're still incredible and outlandish combatants, and more than one hundred times deadly than a normal kangaroo. Boomstick: And maybe more or lesser than a shotgun! Kangaskhan (Cue Evolution) Wiz: Pokémon. There are a lot of them. Boomstick: C'mon Wiz, I don't think there are so many! Wiz: Actually, there are 801 especies of Pokémon. Boomstick: Damn it! I though they were only 151! Wiz: Yeah Boomstick, they were, like 20 years before. Boomstick: I think my childhood EVOLVED damn so fast. Wiz: Every Pokémon have their own characteristics, adaptation methods and survival skills. Most Pokémon physically resemble animals, though some resemble mythical monsters, machines, ghosts, fungi, or plants with animal-like facial and other features. Boomstick: And today, we have the kangaroo pokémon of the franchise, Kangaskhan. Wiz: Kangaskhan is a large, bipedal creature with a thick tail, which resembles to a "kangaroo dinosaur" and occupys the number 115 in National Pokédex. Boomstick: Kangaskhan is a nurturing pokémon that always carrys her child in her pouch even if she's just born! How the fuck is that even possible?! Wiz: I think that has a explanation, Boomstick. Just as real marsupials practice a different brooding method from us placental mammals, Kangaskhan could be sort of evolutionarily divergent pokemon that didn't undergo spontaneous evolution at all, but developed the old fashioned way - gradually growing from a baby to an adult. And like a number of unusual real-world creatures - most of them insects - a Kangaskhan is born already fertilized. By the time it's old enough to fend for itself, a young Kangaskhan would already have a new joey developing in her own pouch, and her mother would have already given birth to her own replacement. Boomstick: Oh, really? I though that when you hatch a Kangaskhan, the egg actually hatches into the new Kangaskhan's kid, and the new adult Kangashan is the former mother Kangaskhan's kid. Wiz: Well, that makes sense too... (Cue Pokémon - Original Theme Remix) Boomstick: Kangaskhan has a strong parental bond, and in order to avoid crushing the baby, Kangaskhan sleeps standing up. Wiz: The baby rarely leaves the pouch until it's three years old, age at which leaves home. That is the only time the mother is heard to cry wildly. Boomstick: Like my mother did when I leave home, just like my father! Wiz: ... ... ... Boomstick: And... Damn it. Wiz: Whatever. Despite its appearance, Kangaskhan is a peaceful herbivore that grazes through hidden meadows. More occasionally it consumes berries and other fruits, and if the mother feels the environment is safe, it will allow its young out to play. Boomstick: Unless somebody make her angry or try to hurt her child, 'cause she will make shit off everything, especially anything that it sees as a threat to its young if that happens. Wiz: Kangaskhan is a Normal-Type Pokémon, and as every other Pokémon, Kangaskhan possesses different statistics, that allow us to know its resistance, power and speed. Kangaskhan's most outstanding stats are HP, Attack and Speed, and the worst one is Special Attack, while the others are neutral. * HP: 105 (414 at it fullest) * Attack'':' 95 ''(317 at it fullest) * Defense: 80 (284 at it fullest) * Special Attack: 40 (196 at it fullest) * Special Defense: 80 (284 at it fullest) * '''''Speed: 90 (306 at it fullest) Boomstick: Also, Kangaskhan has a total of three abilities. Early Bird causes quick awakening from sleep. Wiz: Scrappy, which causes Ghost-type Pokémon to be hit by damage-dealing Normal- and Fighting-type moves, and its actually useless in this battle. Boomstick: And Inner Focus, which prevents the Pokémon from flinching. Wiz: Along with its abilities, Kangaskhan can learn a lot of moves in the natural way. Like Comet Punch, which are consecutive punches that inflicts damage, hitting the target from 2 to 5 times. Boomstick: Leer decreases its foe defense stat. Fake Out is an attack that hits first and causes flinching, but can be used only in the first turn. Wiz: Tal Whip does the same as Leer. Bite is a Dark-Type move and is what it seems to be, a bite made using sharp fangs which may cause the opponent to flinch. With her tail, Kangaskhan can use Double Hit, a row of slams that hits twice. Boomstick: Rage is a counter move that raises Kangaskhan's attack when she gets hit. Mega Punch is Kangaskhan's strongest normal type move, but not the most useful, its a powerful punch thrown very hard. Wiz: Chip Away lets Kangaskhan to find an opening before consistent strikes. Dizzy Punch is a set of rhythmically launched punches that may also leave the target confused. Boomstick: Crunch is a Dark-type move and its a stronger version of Bite, with the exception that instead of flinching, it lowers the defense. Endure allows Kangaskhan to survive any attack that would cause her to faint, leaving the Pokémon with 1 HP instead. ''' Wiz: Also, it can be used even if Kangaskhan has only 1 HP, and can protect the pokémon from fainting from multiple attacks in one turn. Outrage is a Dragon-Type move and it's one of Kangaskhan's powerful moves, being a rampage of scratches, slams and punches that last two or three turns, but at the end, causes Kangaskhan to get confused. '''Boomstick: Finally, we have Sucker Punch, a Dark-Type move which enables Kangaskhan to attack first, but It fails if the target is not readying an attack. Wiz: And Reversal, an attack which is incredibly powerful and could be Kangaskhan's strongest move if it were not based on how tired Kangaskhan is, then the weaker she is, the stronger Reversal will be. That is, if Kangaskhan possesses all its vitality, it will be like being punched by a small mosquito. Boomstick: But that's not all this Dino-Kangaroo can do, right?! Wiz: That's right. With the help of a Pokémon Trainer, Kangaskhan can reach the Mega Evolution. (Cue Wild Battle!) Boomstick: Wait a moment... She didn't change anything when Mega Evolved! Wiz: You're wrong, Boomstick. Look at her pouch. Boomstick: Lemme see... Oh my God! The child isn't in it! The kid grow up! Wiz: Yes. Although the baby was the one who had physical changes, Mega evolution boost all of Kangaskhan's stats, especially Attack, while their defenses and speed became really higher too. * HP'':'' 105 (414 at it fullest) * Attack'':' 125 ''(383 at it fullest) * Defense: 100 (328 at it fullest) * Special Attack: 60 (240 at it fullest) * Special Defense: 100 (328 at it fullest) * Speed: 100 (328 at it fullest) Boomstick: Also, it changes Kangaskhan's ability to Parental Bond! Wiz: Which allows the child to follow its mother moves, doing 50% of the damage its mother did. Also, the baby gets the same boost as its mother. Boomstick: "It's just a baby!" you might say, but look into those eyes - there is a ferocity there that will be tough to beat. Here comes a one-two combo from momma and kiddo! Wiz: In this form, they work together, supporting each otther to win every match. Boomstick: And surely that makes them deadly opponents, as they can fight toe-to-toe with every shit they get in their way! Wiz: Also, Kangaskhan have demostrated some feats, like tank the powerful flamethowers of Green's Charmander to protect her child. Boomstick: Or that time when a trainer's Kangaskhan won the Pokémon Sumo Conference, meaning that its stronger than the past winners, Arbok, Blastoise, Nidoking, and Quagsire, although was defeated by Lickitung in its last Sumo Tournament. Wiz: Professor Oak had a Kangaskhan too, in Pocket Monsters Manga, and it was able to defeat Agatha's Gengar. Boomstick: Also, a wild Kangaskhan defeated the crap off the Team Rocket! Wiz: And Mars' Mega Kangaskhan severaly injured Normal Forme Deoxys, although they were defeated because Kangaskhan got crazy. Boomstick: That's it! Fighting duo of momma and kiddo rules! Wiz: Talking about fighting, they're inexperienced without a trainer, and they're weak against Fighting-Type moves. Boomstick: Is Roger Jr. kind of Fighting-Type 'cause of his movepool? Wiz: Maybe. Aniway, they really love the other, because of, and regardless of how badly injured it becomes, the mother will not cease fighting until its young is safe, and while Mega Evolved, the child is feisty, hates to lose and will boldly challenge its opponents to protect its mother. Boomstick: And no matter how, they'll protect each other! Pre-Fight (Cue [https://youtu.be/uihVrASDQhU?t=32s Invader - Jim Johnston])''' Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once for all! '''Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Who are you betting for? Kangaskhan Roger Jr. Tie Which is the best kangaroos duo? Kangaskhan and her son! Roger Jr. and his mom! None of these Death Battle! Fuchsia City, Pokémon Center. (Cue Pokémon Center Theme) As usual, the day was quietly unfolding in the Pokémon world. Bird creatures plowed through the skies of Fuchsia City, and Nurse Joy was doing her job at the Pokémon center by healing a trainer's pocket monsters. "Okay, I'll take your Pokémon for a few seconds" ''She took the Pokéballs and went inside the care room. "Sure. Go ahead" The trainer said. Seconds later, the nurse put a tray with six pokéballs in front of the teenager. ''"Thank you for waiting. We've restored your Pokémon to full health." ''The nurse smiles while the trainer takes the Pokéballs and put them in his belt. The last pokéball he put opened at that moment, followed by a red ray and letting a Kangaskhan to get out to the boy's side. It was like a normal Kangaskhan, with the exception that both the mom and the child had small necklaces with a kind of rare stone in them. The trainer had one too. "Thanks a lot!" The trainer settled down and them he started to walk to the door. Kangaskhan followed calmly, while her baby slept in her pouch. "''We hope to see you again!" She nodded as the door opens and the teenager was leaving, but before that, he said goodbye by moving his hand periodically. "Yeah. See ya!" He goes out accompanied by Kangaskhan and the door closes behind them. Fuchsia City, City. (Cue Fuchsia City Theme) "I'll go to the Safari Zone to fill some pages of the PokéDex. Waddaya say, Kangaskhan?" He sees his Pokémon with a half smile. The pokémon nodded, trying to not awake her child. Then, they began to walk towards the Safari Zone. Inside of the access room, the manager asked the boy's pokémon to take care of them while he was inside the safari game. "I'll be here for a while, so, I think its better to ya to return to your Pokéball" The trainer said to his Pokémon, but Kangaskhan refused. ''"Kangas..." ''The Pokémon looked to her chlid, who was still slept. The trainer smiled and nodded before that. "Its ok. Wait for me here!" Then, he ran inside the Safari. The minutes began to pass and Kangaskhan was about to fall asleep, until in front of her, she could see a strange silhouette. Opening her eyes completely, she noticed that the figure was a kind of creature, very similar to her, but less robust, without a pouch, and with gloves and glasses. "(Eh, I've been lost for a while. What place is this?)" Roger says. Kangaskhan was about to answer, but in that moment, the Safari doors broke abruptly. Noticing this, the Safari's manager ran outside the room. (Cue Battle! Trainer) "(WHO IS THAT BITCHAROO?!)" It was Jr's mom who screamed that. Jr was in her pouch as always. Their gaze was threatening, and they began to walk slowly towards Roger, who moves back knowing that it was his doom. Kangaskhan was quite confused. Almost immediately, Jr.'s mom came up to Roger and with a powerful uppercut, she made him fly up to the sky breaking the roof in his travel. Debris began to fall to the ground in consequence, and at that moment, Kangaskhan's child woke up, and it was about to cry. The parent pokémon became furious because of that, and began to run towards Jr's mom, who was turning in direction to Kangaskhan. Fight! Noticing this, Jr's mom prepared herself to punch Kangaskhan, but it used Fake out, quickly clapping its hands and causing a large shockwave of air that pushed the other kangaroo back, making her flinch. Then, Kangaskhan prepared its Mega Punch, causing its left punch to glow with an orange light. After that, Kangaskhan punched Jr's mom in her face, making her crash against the wall, break it and then fall into a pasture inside the safari zone. The female kangaroo stood almost inmediately, and then punched her right hand against the other in a taunt way while smiling. "(Get 'em mommy!)" Jr sneaks while doing the same as his mother. At that moment, Kangaskhan jumped throught the same hole that Jr's mom left when she broke the wall. Then, the Pokémon ran towards the kangaroo once more. Kangaskhan's child hid inside his mother's pouch while she was running. The two mothers were staring at each other in every moment. Kangaskhan was charging her Mega Punch again when she was approaching to Jr's mom, who was placed in her combat stance. Kangaskhan threw her Mega Punch in direction to the kangaroo's head, but Jr's mom easily avoided it by crouching, and taking advantage of the closeness and Kangaskhan's failed attack, the female kangaroo pointed one of her punches up and then jumped, doing a powerful Galaxy Uppercut that hit Kangaskhan's chin and made her flinch a few steps back. After that, Jr's mom moved forward while jumping, then began to make a lot of turns, hitting Kangaskhan's face whith her tail several times until Kangaskhan blocked a turn by grabbing the kangaroo's tail, and then smashing her to the ground three times with an inmense strenght. "'''''Kangaskhan!" The parent pokémon yelled at the moment it threw the kangaroo towards a three full of bug pokémon, whose fled when Jr's mom struck with the three. The kangaroo reincorpored herself after a few seconds, only to notice that Kangaskhan was coming for her again Jr's mom looked around her enviroment, searching for a plan. Then, Jr pointed to the three they hit before. The kangaroo nodded, and then stood behind the tree. Kangaskhan was just a few meters in front of them. "(Take this!)" She kicked the three with her two feet while standing using her tail, causing the three to be throw towards Kangaskhan with an inmense speed. The Pokémon was caught off guard, but managed to put its hands forward to avoid being hit at all, turning the trunk aside. After that, Kangaskhan wasn't able to see where the other kangaroos were, until it saw upside, noticing a flying kangaroo which was about to land a kick on her. Kangaskhan tried to avoid, but was too much fast for her and got hit in the head, stunning her for a while. "(It's our time!)" Jr sneaks again, then they both began to move their hands in form of circle, doing the Bubbin Dance. Their gloves were covered by a red light, and then, they moved towards Kangaskhan. (Cue Eternal Paradise Theme) "Kang...!" The pokémon cried, still stunned, at the moment it saw them moving forward. Jr's mom then punched Kangaskhan's face with a left punch, then a right punch, after that, she did a turn while placing her hands to the sides, moving like a windmill, hitting Kangaskhan three more times. Continuing, Jr's mom punched Kangaskhan's stomach two times, almost hitting the child. Without letting the Pokémon to react, the kangaroo threw an axe punch in Kangaskhan's head, then turned to do a backward kick and finally, crouched to finish it with a powerful Animal Uppecut that sent Kangaskhan a few meters backward. Inmediately, Jr's mom jumps forward, in direction to Kangaskhan who was still in the ground. The kangaroo prepared her foot to stomp, but when the pokémon noticed that, it rolled to the side avoiding the kangaroo. Jr's mom stomped the ground and Kangaskhan stood quickly. Jr's mom was about to punch Kangaskhan once more, but the pokémon was faster this time, using Chip Away to cause an aperture on the kangaroos moves, then start to throw rhythmically guided punches towards the opponent. The kangaroo wasn't able to avoid, and got hit 4 times in her chest and face. The kangaroo seemed confused after that, and her gaze became dizzy. Kangaskhan then used her tail to slam Jr's mom twice. The last tail slam was stronger, and sent the female kangaroo to a tall grass. She fell standing, but the force with which she was thrown made her crawl a few inch backwards. They stared at each other again, and then began to run towards their adversary. When they were near the other, Jr's mom jumps and punches Kangaskhan's face once more. Kangaskhan stumbled and tried to scratch Jr's mom, but she avoided and grabbed Kangaskhan by the head. Then, she began to use her feets to kick the pokémon's face several times. To later make an effort, lift it and throw it against the ground. Kangaskhan did everything possible to be able to fall without hurting the baby, managing to hold on with her hands at the last moment. Taking advantage of this, the kangaroo took Kangaskhan once more from the head, raised the Pokémon again and then drops to her knees, causing the pokémon's head to heavily impact the ground. Kangaskhan groans as she fells again, doing the same as before. Kangaskhan tried to stand, a bit tired. At the moment that her baby showed its face outside the pouch. It didn't seem hurt and smiled to Kangaskhan. Forgetting the battle for a moment, Kangaskhan also smiles at him, only to then look up and see an Animal Gigaton Punch pounding her face with immense force, blowing it up to another area of the Safari and crashing into a couple of trees. Although Kangaskhan was greatly injured, she stood again, with a strong will to protect its child. Really pissed, Kangaskhan took one of the broken thees, and threw it to the sky. (Cue Heartache) "Kangaskhaaaaaan!" The roar was heard throughout the entire Safari Zone and extended to the area where the other kangaroos were. In that moment, a tree struck with the ground near them. And instantly they noticed that many more came from the sky towards them, all thrown by Kangaskhan from the other area. "(Mom, watch out, there are too many!)" Jr. clarified. One of the trees was about to hit them directly, but luckily, Jr's mom managed to destroy it with a punch, however, this caused her some pain as the trunk had been thrown very hard. Then, the kangaroo began to run in the direction that Kangaskhan was sent, avoiding every tree thrown towards her. Until in a moment, these stopped being thrown. "(She's tired now!) The kangaroo said, looking to the sky like her son. When they saw forward again, they noticed something really bad. A giant boulder was heading towards them at a incredible speed. Reacting to that, the kangaroo did a high jump, but not enough fast, causing her legs to be hit by the rock and knocking her to the ground, striking her face. Roger Jr managed to get out of the bag seconds before the fall, preventing his mother's weight from falling on him. Back with Kangaskhan, she was watching her environment for threats, but she didn't find any, so decided to get her baby out of the pouch to walk a little. The pokémon was really tired, but the other kangaroo was still a threat for her child. She smiled to the baby and caress his head. Seconds later, Kangaskhan runs to where that threat was, leaving her child alone as there was no other danger near. It was not long before Kangaskhan got to her rival to see how Roger Jr. helped his mother get up. "(This is when the second round begins!)" ''Jr. and his mother took a battle position after saying that, and Kangaskhan ran towards them. The kangaroos duo quickly took control of the situation, being two against one, trying to make Kangaskhan dizzy as they moved from side to side. Once in close proximity, Kangaskhan tried to hit the kangaroos, but their speed was high, and Kangaskhan slowly began to tire. The kangaroos planted light blows all over Kangaskhan's body every time they dodged, making that fatigue come faster. Kangaskhan's child was still in the same place, waiting for his mother to come back, worried of her condition. In that moment, Kangaskhan's trainer saw the child, thinking it was lost. Seconds later, he recognized it was his Kangaskhan's baby because of the stone in its necklace. '(Heartache stops)' "I think this is bad. Where did your mommy go?" The pokémon trainer asks, and the baby pokémon pointed to where his mom went. The trainer nodded and took the baby in his hands, to run towards that place. At the moment they could see Kangaskhan being hit by the pair of kangaroos as they were. The trainer put the baby on the floor instantly. '(Cue Mega Evolution)' "I didn't know those pokémon... Get 'em, Kanga's chilld! Megaevolve!" Then, he puts his hand in a necklace he had, and light beams went to the child and Kangaskhan, covering them with a circle glass shield. The Megaevolution energy caused the kangaroos to step back a little. And after a few seconds, that glass shield broke, revealing the new forms of the pokémon. The kangaroos wasn't surprised with Kangaskhan's transformation, because after all these light effects, it didn't change almost anything. They were about to hit the pokémon again, but in that moment, the new Kangaskhan's child appeared, blocking the female kangaroo's punch and putting the other kangaroo away. "Okay buddies, let's u... THE FUCK IS THAT SH-?!" 'BOOOOM!' In that moment, he got struck by Roger, who felt at high speeds from the sky after the punch he got before. That caused a explosion of earth particles in the air, and leaved a hole in the ground where the trainer and the kangaroo were unconscious. '(Cue Battle! Wally)' Kangaskhan and her baby prepared themself to fight, while Jr. and his mother did the same. In that moment, they ran towards the other. Kangaskhan's child against Jr, and Kangaskhan against Jr's mom. The Pokémon were faster than before, taking the lead. This time, was a real two-on-two match. Both Kangaskhan's fists were illuminated by a white light, like her son's, preparing their Comet Punch. Then, they began to launch punches at the kangaroos, whose avoided the first two, but got hit by the remaining three. "(''I don't understand how Roger tried to replace me with someone like you!)" Jr's mom said before recover from the last three blows. Then, she hits Kangaskhan right in the face with a high kick. Kangaskhan stumbled because of that, and Jr's mom took the oportunity to continue punching, giving the pokémon some punches in her stomach, and then continuing with an Helicopter Kick that hit four times. Those attacks hurt Kangaskhan a little, but her new defenses let her to resist more than before. When the kangaroo finished, Kangaskhan moved forward, bitting her adversary in a shoulder, provoking Jr's mom to scream in pain. "Kang!" Kangaskhan took that as a distraction to charge her Mega Punch again. After a few seconds, she launched it at full force right to the kangaroo's chest, sending her towards a rock several meters away, and crash against it. Kangaskhan slowly began to walk towards the rock. At the same time, the battle between the childs continued. Before Jr got hit by the Comet Punch, he stumbled a little, but he recovered inmediately, launching a few punches to Kangaskid's face and stomach. "(You won't be my brother!)" Jr. says as he launches another punch to its face. Kangaskhan's child managed to avoid by moving his head to a side, and then bites the kangaroo in the arm. Jr closed his mouth trying to not scream. Seconds later, Roger Jr. got rid of the bite by striking with his other fist the face of the little Kangaskhan several times, leaving the pokémon stunned. Then, Roger Jr. did a mid-jump and kicked Kangaskhan's child in the stomach. After that, the kangaroo ran towards the other and smashed its chest with his head. Kangaskhan's kid stumbled, but using both his hands, Kangaskhan's child hits Roger Jr. in his back, causing him to fell to the ground. Jr turn when lying in the ground, to be face to face with Kangaskid, who places on top of him and begins to scratch Jr. The kangaroo blocks using his arms, punches Kangaskhan's child again and forces him to stand using his legs. The two stood again, and ran towards the other. When they were near, Kangaskhan's child took Roger Jr. by the shoulders, and after a few turns, he threw it to the same place his mother was, next to the rock. Kangaskhan's child runs in direction to his mother and walks beside her. Roger Jr. quickly stood and helped his mother to stand, but she was in a great pain so it was difficult to. The pokémon were just a few meters in front of them. In that moment, Roger woke up, noticing the situation of his family. Without thinking twice, Roger ran toward them, standing between his family and their opponents. "(Em... I think this is going too far! Can we just stop and sit?)" Roger said. Kangaskhan looks at them. It was a family, like she and her son. There were no means for fighting. (Cue Roger Jr.'s Ending) "Kan-!" '''Kangaskhan was interumped by Roger, who tried to punch her, but the Pokémon managed to avoid. Roger just smiled nerviously. "(It wasn't what you think!)" In that moment, Kangaskhan punches Roger's face, enraged. Blowing him up to the sky. Seeing this, both Jr. and his mother stares at the pokémon with fury in their eyes, standing quickly. '(Cue Moonlit Wilderness)' "(''Nobody can hurt my husband but his family!)" Jr's mom screamed, running towards Kangaskhan and punching her in the face really hard, making the Pokémon flinch a few meters back. "(You'll pay for this!)" Jr. goes for Kangaskhan's child, throwing himself on him and punching him in the face a few times. The little Kangaskhan wasn't able to get free. Until, after several punches, Roger Jr. tried to make an Axe Punch, and Kangaskan's child managed to punch him in the stomach. Jr. lost his breath and concentration for seconds, as Kangaskhan's kid stood and threw the kangaroo away. After the punch she got by Jr's mom, Kangaskhan managed to block a few consecutive ones by placing her arms up. Noticing this, Jr's mom kicks Kangaskhan's legs a few times, forcing her to fall. Without letting Kangaskhan touch the ground, Jr's mom does a barrage of punches and a high kick, to then grab Kangaskhan and throw her to the floor. Lying in the ground, Kangaskhan took the kangaroo's leg and smashed her in the ground too, using Sucker Punch. The two childs were standing, gasping and about to faint. They stared at each other, and began to run in direction to their rival. While running, Roger Jr. was moving his hand like a windmill, loading the Animal Gigaton Punch. At the same time, Kangaskid's punch was glowing with an orange light, preparing his Mega Punch. The meters between them became nothing as they reached the other, and then, punched their enemy's face. Both managed to hit with immense force, and made them fly in different directions. The two kids were unconscious after the impact. Noticing this, the mothers stood and ran towards their kids. Kangaskhan, after seeing her son hurt and unconscious, became completely enraged, like Jr's mom. However, Kangaskhan's rage was superior, as her eyes were now glowing red, and she was covered by an aura of the same color. She began an Outrage. "'''''KANGASKHAAAAAAAAN!" The pokémon cried, filled with rage. She quickly moved to the kangaroo, who was shocked at first but then tried to attack, throwing fists towards Kangaskhan that did nothing but increase that fury. Extremely furious, Kangaskhan started a rampage of scratches and bites towards the kangaroo, who seemed defenseless to that attack, trying to block using her arms, but getting wounded by these scratches. Kangaskhan then lashes towards the kangaroo, and bites her neck. The kangaroo screams again, but manages to safe from the bithe by kicking one of Kangaskhan's legs and punching her in the face extremely hard. That caused Kangaskhan's rampage to stop. The kangaroo was bleeding and her strength wasn't many, but with what she had, kicked Kangaskhan's face, who was now in the ground, confused and dizzy. Jr's mom continued by punching Kangaskhan a lot of times, but although Kangaskhan was confused, she was still enduring those attacks. Kangaskhan tried to stand, slowly, and while she was doing that, the kangaroo was still hitting her with all she had. Kangaskhan wasn't able to react because of the confusion, and Jr's mom took advantage of that. Jr's mom gasped a little while she began to move her arm like a windmill, preparing a less strong Animal Gigaton Punch. The Pokémon finally stood, and the kangaroo knew it was her moment to finish that off. "(Take this!)" Then, she punches Kangaskhan's face once more with the Animal Gigaton Punch. It was incredibly powerful although Jr's mom was tired, but it didn't move Kangaskhan of her place, because she was still enduring. The confusion had ended now, and the pokémon was turning all the hits she took before, into fighting energy. An orange light surrounded all her body, as the kangaroo was still trying to damage Kangaskhan with punches and kicks. "Khaaaan!" Then, that orange light is transfered to Kangaskhan's left punch, allowing her to get a powerful energy thanks to Reversal. Kangaskhan moved forward in that moment, and with all that power, she punched Jr's mom in her face insanely hard. Jr's mom got inconcious instantly, as she got sent directly to a couple of trees, breaking them at the touch. After receiving Kangaskhan's punch and breaking those trees with her body's impact, she was greatly injured and with no strenght to move. KO! Kangaskhan comes to where her kid was, grabbing him carefully and placing it inside her pouch. She grabs the kangaroo's kid too, and puts him with his severaly wounded mother to then walk away from the place. Results (Cue Pokémon Gym theme) Boomstick: That ending was... Beautiful! I want Kangaskhan to be my mommy! Wiz: This battle was quite close, because the kangaroos and the pokémon had a lot of advantages at each other. Boomstick: Luckily the pokémon duo had the most decisive of them! Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. While the kangaroos have the speed, experience and combat ability, the pokémon easily takes on durability, strenght and two on two combat. Also, their smart and reflexes are almost the same. Boomstick: And although both duos are unpredictable as fuck, the pokémon have better and powerful attacks! Wiz: And have enough strenght in their mega form, to match normal forme Deoxys, a legendary pokémon capable of blow up entire moons and tank the explosion of a meteor without any injury. Boomstick: But that isn't what give them the victory, but their incredibly bond and adaptability. Sure, Jr's mom will try to protect her child, like any other mom, but Kangaskhan is another story! Wiz: They'll keep up with everything you throw at them, and Kangaskhan's will to protect its child is the stronger will you'll never see. She would make everything possible, even sacrifice her own life, just to protect her child's. No matter how, no matter the cost, she will. Boomstick: This time, the bond was stronger than experience. Kangaskhan had this fight in her pouch since the beginning! Wiz: The winners, are Kangaskhan and her child. Are you agree with the outcome of Roger Jr. Vs. Kangaskhan? Agreed with the results and thought it was good/okay Agreed with the results and thought it was meh/bad Disagreed with the results and thought it was good/okay Disagreed with the results and thought it was meh/bad Should Roger Jr. Vs. Kangaskhan become an actual Death Battle? Yeah! It works. No. Worst idea Ever. Advantages and Disadvantages Roger Jr. (Loser) + Faster + Experienced. + Combat Ability. = Smarts. = Unpredictable. = Reflexes. - Stronger. - Durable. - Two on Two combat ability. - Adaptability. - Stronger bond. Kangaskhan's will to protect its child is far superior than any other will. Kangaskhan (Winner) + Stronger. + Durable. + Two on Two combat ability. + Adaptability. + Stronger bond. Kangaskhan's will to protect its child is far superior than any other will. = Reflexes. = Unpredictable. = Smarts. - Combat ability. - Experience. - Faster. Next Time [[Frisk vs. The Batter|¡'Frisk Vs. The Batter!']] Trivia * This What if? Death Battle is the third written by TheDoomGaze. * The principal connection between both fighters, is that they are kangaroo based duos with a mom, and a child. * Roger Jr. is TheDoomGaze's favorite Tekken character. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:'Pokémon Vs Tekken' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What If? Death Battles Category:TheDoomGaze Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Season 1 TheDoomGaze Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series